


The Dark Dragon's Flight

by ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2/pseuds/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2
Summary: Kurasu was forced into being alone, forced to be broken... but, at least he has two retainers and a street smart boy by his side, there's always a silver lining, right?





	1. Chapter 1

The Dark Dragon’s Flight

Chapter 1: Training and The Memories.

* * *

 

“Get up and draw your sword, boy!” An old man with an aged face and a small scar yelled, picking a boy with deep black hair and eyes up by the collar.

“Go… to hell.” The boy, Corvus, gasped.

The old man slammed the boy back down, “If you do not improve, you’ll die,” The man said almost gently.

Corvus’s face stretched into a sadistic smile, “Go ahead, I wanna die anyway,” he taunted.

 

The man’s name was Gunter, he sent an iron-gloved slap across his face.

“Oho, YES!” Corvus screamed in high glee, using the lessons Niles taught him to full effect.

His smile broadened, drawing his sword and advancing on Gunter. The two clashed, pushing against one another, Gunter saw Corvus’s smile change to a grimace, he brought his hand up and stopped Gunter’s blade.

Corvus slammed his knee into Gunter’s stomach, bringing his other knee into his face.

 

Gunter fell with a loud crash, seeing Corvus’s blade being held to his face, the boy’s face was bruised and cut up, but he was obviously ignoring the pain.

“Do it, finish me, boy,” Gunter ordered.

Corvus brought his blade up, his black eyes glinting red.

He soon brought it down, his face going slack, his emotions blank… 

It missed.

 

Corvus was thrown back into his room, his back flaring in pain from the cuts. Yet another day of getting beaten up by an old man. He wrapped himself in his comforter and hid in the corner. His mind drifting. It all started when he was brought here to the northern fortress. Gunter was known for dealing with difficult prisoners. Kurasu knew that he was one such prisoner. Garon was a cold and cruel man, as Kurasu’s mind was often reminded of due to his memory. The king and his advisor, Iago, tried to wipe his memory of all his time in Hoshido, but something was blocking the magic and even absorbing it into more power.

 

So he was sent to the Northern Fortress without so much as a glance in his direction. Sent to a desolate and cold region of Nojr, or Nohr, as the Hoshidans called it. He had been starved, beaten, left outside in the cold, thrown into flames, intentionally poisoned and sickened. He’d been tested, trained, and molded into a fighter. The innocent little light of a hoshidan prince was replaced by a scared reflection of one.

 

He always remembered the night he was taken, it was in the city of Cheve where things with horribly wrong.

 

_ “Kurasu! RUN!” Sumeragi yelled, pushing him away. _

_ “DADDY! NO!” Kurasu screamed, tearing at his father’s coat, tears running freely down his cheeks. _

_ “Brother, C'mon!” Kurasu’s older brother, Ryoma, yelled, grabbing his hand and dragging him away. _

_ “I cannot believe that Sumeragi the Wise would bring his sons to such… a dangerous occasion.” Garon laughed. _

_ “You… warmongering tyrant…” Sumeragi spat, standing and bringing Rajinto to bear. _

_ Kurasu wrenched his arm free from Ryoma’s grasp and made a mad dash towards his father. _

_ “Say good-” Garon started before roaring in pain. _

_ “Kurasu?” Sumeragi asked, seeing his younger son cutting at Garon’s face with his shuriken. _

_ “Mommy and Big Brother need you! Go!” Kurasu yelled, getting thrown off by Garon. _

_ “Agh! What a feisty brat… no matter, you are my child now…” Garon grunted, picking Kurasu up by his long black hair. _

_ “Daddy! What are you doing?!” Kurasu yelled at Sumeragi, as his father made one last attempt to save him. He dashed forwards, bringing Rajinto over his head, one swipe from Bolverk is all it took to bring an end to King Sumeragi, The Wise. _

 

Corvus saw his father’s death as his fault, if he didn’t go back, he would be among his family… did they miss him?

He heard a knock on his door.

“Come in,” Corvus said.

A boy with his platinum blond hair tied into a long ponytail came in, followed by a girl in armor that looked way too skimpy to be armor, her long blonde hair is pulled back with a large girly white bow.

“Milord, are you alright?” the boy asked.

“Y-yeah, I’m okay…” Corvus said from his cocoon.

“No you aren’t, you got beaten again, didn’t you?” The girl asked, her ice-blue eyes filled with concern.

“I’m fine, Charlotte, really.” Corvus sighed.

Charlotte sat down next to the young prince, putting her hand on his shoulder, he started to tear up.

“I… hate it here. I hate it!” Corvus wailed.

“Milord, shall I make you some tea?” The boy asked him.

“Yeah Jakob, that would be great.” Charlotte agreed for the young prince as he cried.

 

Charlotte wasn’t always his bodyguard, she was something else entirely at first. She still wore skimpy armor but changed her position once she realized what her original position entailed. Being submissive to a scared little boy no older than she was at the time just made her feel so strange. So she quickly became Corvus’s retainer.

Jakob was just an abandoned street mutt that Corvus decided to take in all because he wanted a friend. A friend to him was only something he read about in books. He had seen Jakob being brought in and beaten by the guards for ‘entertainment’. Another thing about Jakob’s friendship with his lord was that he had some sort of odd power. By odd power, he meant a little ten-year-old boy taking a sword and cleaving it into a grown man’s skull. That is what prompted Charlotte being ‘hired’ into his retinue and Jakob’s intense jealousy for her grew.

 

Charlotte and Corvus sat together for a while.

“Charlotte?” Corvus asked.

“What?” The common warrior asked.

“I think it’s my fault that I was captured… I was too stupid and left my guard down.” Corvus sighed.

“That’s bull, Princey.” A new voice said.

 

The two turned to the window, seeing a boy with striking white hair and a dark blue eye lounging there, a quiver and a bow were on his back, a burlap sack full of gods know what was between his legs, and he wore a blue cloak, he reached in. The boy’s name was Niles. He became friends with Corvus just because he was from, ‘The Outside.’

 

“Here, catch.” the boy said, throwing a wrapped chocolate bar of chocolate his way.

 

Corvus’s scarred hand caught it, unwrapped it, and bit off a small chunk of it.

 

“Thanks, Niles,” Corvus said.

 

“What about me?” Charlotte asked.

 

“Look, I’m here for Princey, not you, now piss off,” Niles grunted.

 

“Hell no! Your friend is mine too!” she snapped.

 

“Easy, easy… I was kidding.” Niles said, his hands brought up in mock surrender.

A pregnant pause entered the room, it stayed there until Jakob bustled in.

 

“Here you are, milord,” Jakob said, giving Corvus a saucer and a cup full of tea.

 

“Thanks, Jakob.” Corvus sighed, taking the cup and taking a sip.

 

“So… what’s wrong, Princey?” Niles asked.

 

“Gunter beat me again… what’s worse is that Xander’s coming soon, and Leo too…” Corvus sighed.

 

The trio noticed small scars all over his arms and legs, with his comforter covering the ones on his back.

 

Charlotte unwrapped the comforter around him, smiling, her face soon took on one of rage as she saw the loose white shirt covered in angry red bloodstains.

 

“This can’t go on! Don’t they realize that you’re human?!” She growled.

 

“No! You can’t do anything… they’ll take you away from me!” Corvus pleaded.

 

“Oh I have ten knives with Gunter’s name on all of ‘em, no one will ever do that again…” Niles growled that was the first time the two ever agreed on anything, and it felt odd.

 

“You both aren’t thinking straight, Corvus cares about you two and wants you two to stay… have you noticed that his eyes light up when he sees us?” Jakob asked.

 

“Well, yeah, that’s why I bring some stuff from my last hauls, they don’t give him enough clothes… or food.” Niles sighed.

 

“And I comfort him after his nightmares… he’s so scared.” Charlotte sighed.

 

“I take care of everything else, but one day, we’ll take him back to Hoshido,” Jakob said.

 

“Why there?” Niles asked.

 

“Because look at him, he doesn’t look the least bit Nohrian! Have you ever seen hair that black before? Or eyes that angular?” Charlotte snapped.

 

Jakob and Niles both shook their heads no.

  
Corvus cocked his head, uncomprehending of what they were talking about, since they switched to their native language, Vanis. He knew the Hoshidan language, which was named Todomo.

 

He had to prepare himself for Leo and Xander.

 

Gunter was nothing compared to Xander… he took things seriously by using his sword, Seigfried for their sparring sessions, which were sessions into Hell itself. Leo was considerably more gentle but was relentless with his constant quizzes and challenges, Corvus was perceptive and intelligent, but nothing like Leo. 

 

There was some brevity to their visits, and Xander had a lot more authority to request things for him. There was also some emotion in his eyes whenever he left… was it remorse? Or fear?

 

Niles soon left with a brief, “See ya tomorrow.” 

 

Charlotte left the room, guarding the doorway as Jakob helped Kurasu out of his dirty clothes, Jakob’s face was a mask of calm.

 

Corvus hoped beyond hope that the family he left behind missed him as he lowered himself into the bathwater, hissing at the stinging of his wounds. He sighed, watching the water slowly turn crimson as Jakob carefully assisted him with his washing. He soon was all clean as he gently dried himself off, going to his bed and settling in.

 

“Charlotte, Jakob, good night!” he said to his retainers.

They nodded and left him.

The night held no solace for Corvus, he loved the darkness outside, but there was little darkness inside. When he slept was when his mind rampaged and ravaged his psyche, pelting him with a rain of memories. One such nightmare, which came around the same time as Xander and Leo's visits, was the worst of them all.

 

It started with one of his favorite memories of Hoshido, lighting the lanterns of the Dark Dragon, which was Hoshido's noble protector during the unfriendly nights, the lantern was attached to a raft in a black, ever-changing ocean. He gripped the post tightly, the little lantern swinging wildly in the waves, the waves consumed the raft.

Corvus reached desperately for the lantern, seeing the flame inside winking out.

 

"No!" He gurgled, not realizing he was in the water.

 

He was forced up, gagging and coughing. He dragged himself onto an island, his lungs gulping in air.

 

The clanking of armor echoed down a wide slope before him.

He scrambled to his feet, sprinting towards the waves, he knew who this was.

He heard giggling coming from them, seeing a girl with long azure hair and a black dress stalking towards him, her golden eyes glowing with lust.

The young prince backpedaled, seeing the extinguished lantern.

He was grabbed from behind by the King himself, the scar on his wrist glowing red.

"I'll finish what I've started, boy." he boomed as the girl giggled.

Corvus struggled mightily. He saw Bölverk being hefted up.

He screwed his eyes shut, screaming.

Charlotte's arms wrapped around her lord as he thrashed around in his sleep, screaming, "NO! NO! STOP! I DON'T WANT-"

Corvus's hand scratched her face, drawing a little blood.

The young prince jolted awake, "GRAHH!" he yelled.

Corvus's breath came out in hitching gasps, he turned to see Charlotte holding on to him.

 

"G-get away! G-get off me!" He screamed, wrenching himself out of her grasp and falling to the floor, bringing his hands to his head and moaning deeply.

 

"Corvus, it's okay..." Charlotte assured, seeing her lord shaking on the floor.

 

"It's... it's my fault... all of it, that... a night with HER." Corvus growled.

Charlotte sat on the floor with him.

 

"I hate it all... I hope I kill all of Nohr." Corvus said in an accented voice, revealing his original self.

 

"What about us?" Charlotte asked.

 

"You and Jakob and Niles will go with me, I want to be free again..." he sighed.

Charlotte put her arm around his shoulders, he muttered a word in Todomo.

 

"What does that mean?" Charlotte asked.

 

"Love..." Corvus sighed.

 

Charlotte felt a blush creep to her cheeks.

The sound of footsteps echoed down the hall, heralding the coming of Jakob.

 

"Milord, are you alright?" Jakob asked.

 

"Yeah, when are Leo and Xander coming?" Corvus asked.

 

"Near lunch, milord," Jakob said.

 

Corvus noticed a large scratch on Charlotte's cheek, "S-sorry..." he apologized.

 

"It's okay, I knew you were having a bad nightmare..." The girl sighed.

 

"You have no idea..." Corvus sighed, following Jakob out of his room.

The morning was uneventful.

In the bathroom, Corvus saw his armor, it was silver, with a royal blue cape held by a gold clasp. Protection at the cost of mobility was the Nohrian way.

 

As he washed, he thought back to his old Hoshidan armor, which was almost similar to this set, but much looser. He got out of the bath, Jakob assisted him with putting on his armor, leading him to the front gate, seeing two blonde men on horseback.

They galloped up and dismounted.

 

"Hello, brother." The man in black armor with short blonde hair said.

 

"Hello, Leo," Corvus said.

The taller one looked down at him, his black eyes meeting Corvus's own.

 

"Corvus," Xander grunted.

 

"Xander," Corvus said.

The trio walked back into the castle.

 

"HAH! HURAH!" Corvus yelled, slashing at Xander, who dodged the strikes expertly, countering with brutal slashes at Corvus, who went flying.

 

"How can you be a warrior if you can't fight back?" Xander asked, a smile coming to his lips.

 

"Shut up and fight!" Corvus screamed, staggering forward and slashing at Xander weakly.

Xander sidestepped and knocked him down.

 

"I knew you'd be weak... I guess you won't improve." Xander muttered, standing over Corvus, raising Seigfried up and about to give him a final blow he couldn't come back from.

Corvus's world went dark.

 

'This is it then, perishing at the end of the blade of the Crown Prince...'

He then remembered a dream, a dream where the King and Princess were pushed back by a serpentine black dragon coiled around his heart, a dragon that he remembered.

The Dark Dragon.

 

Rage fueled him, rage at the Nohrians who abused him since he was five, it started at about eleven years ago when Garon, in a fit of rage, almost cut his hand off.

 

"No... I refuse to die!" Corvus screamed, tears lancing down his face, leaving black streaks behind, horns curled out of his forehead, his right arm became a lance-like appendage. He advanced on Xander, slashing at him.

 

"I still have some fight in me! And you won't lay me low ever again! I have too much to do and a family to return to!" Corvus screamed, forcing Xander to his knees, his scarlet eyes flaming brightly.

 

"Checkmate," he said, a genuine smile on his face.

Leo smiled as he saw Corvus's Vanis.

 

"Very good, you're a fast learner." he complimented.

Corvus thanked his lucky stars... well, Niles.

 

"Now, Xander had told me you went under a very harrowing transformation," Leo said.

Corvus nodded, his face bottled up and silent.

 

"It was draconic in nature, yes?" Leo interrogated.

Corvus nodded intensely.

 

"Mmm, I see," Leo answered back.

 

At the end of the day, the two princes left without nary a word.

 

Corvus was finally alone with his retinue.

Jakob knew of the night he referred to when he woke up and had braced himself for the oncoming storm that was Charlotte's anger.

 

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Charlotte yelled in an absolute fury.

 

"OH, SHE IS FUCKING DEAD!" Niles howled, his usual composure lost.

 

Out in the hallway, Jakob didn't notice a shadow behind him, it crept closer, a shuriken sliding out of its sleeve.

"Take me to Lord Kurasu or you're dead..." A gruff, no-nonsense voice said.

Jakob felt the bite of cold steel against his neck, and he led the shadow to his liege's room, he knocked on the door quietly.

"Come in." Kurasu said in a small voice.

The door opened, revealing Jakob being followed by a red-headed ninja in blue and red, holding a shuriken to his throat.

 

"Lord Kurasu, how have these... monsters, treated you?" the ninja asked.

 

"Saizo? Oh, my Gods, you've come for me! I knew Ryoma would send you!" Kurasu said running forwards. Being stopped by Charlotte.

 

"Please take your blade off my throat," Jakob muttered.

Saizo grunted reluctantly, removing his blade.

Charlotte cracked her knuckles, "You got a lotta nerve..." She growled.

 

"Charlotte, Saizo, Saizo, Charlotte." Kurasu prattled, making quick introductions.

"Oho! An honest to the gods ninja, impressive." Niles whistled.

 

"Back off, ninja! I can kick your ass seven ways to Sunday!" Charlotte snapped, getting between the prince and the ninja.

 

"I don't have the time for this! I'm here for Kurasu and that's it!" Saizo hissed, his hatred for Nohrians bubbling and boiling.

 

"Look, it's either all of us or none of us." Niles piped up, he was mostly silent during the transgressions.

Kurasu grabbed Charlotte's hand, "Yeah, I'm sorry, Saizo." he sighed.

 

"Fine, have it your way." Saizo snarled, jumping out of the window and disappearing from view.

Niles's mind went on overdrive... he got out a notebook and started to figure out an escape route.

 

Despite the Northern Fortress being remote, there were guards everywhere you looked... except for this tower, he could just have them escape via his route, but they had to disguise themselves...

 

He'd have to steal some common clothes or ask some of his informants for some.

"Look, I'll figure out a way to get us all out of here, we don't need that ninja!" Niles said, smirking and jumping out of the window.


	2. Running Out of Nohr. Reunions!

Corvus, Charlotte, Jakob, and Niles met in his room a few days after Saizo's abrupt appearance.

 

"Okay, we'll take my route, which is jumpin' out the window and gettin' to the ground," Niles explained.

 

"Well you and Jakob can take that route, but we can't," Corvus said.

 

"Well... yeah, we'll cover ya as you make your way out the front door," Niles said.

Corvus and Charlotte nodded as Jakob and Niles grimly stepped up to the sill.

 

"See you on the other side, Princey." Niles laughed.

 

"Yeah, Rat, see ya," Corvus said.

 

Jakob turned back, "No, I'll stay with Lord Corvus, Charlotte, you go with Niles."

 

"Okay... see you later, Kurasu." Charlotte huffed, winking and smiling with some amount of force.

 

Niles and Charlotte readied themselves for the rappel down the tower.

 

Jakob took Kurasu's arm and led him out, down the tower's staircase.

 

Soon, they were at the foot of the tower, sneaking carefully out of the front door.

 

The guards paid no mind to the young Butler and prince as they snuck out, mostly because they were either blackout drunk, high off some spices or even sympathetic to the prince's situation and all agreed to turn a blind eye.

 

Except for one, a young Dark Mage named Zola.

 

"Gunter! GUNTER!" The dark mage yelled, running into the Fortress.

The quartet met up.

 

"We never counted on Zola's interference." Jakob huffed.

 

"Yeah, I should've sniped that bastard when we had a chance," Niles growled, seeing Charlotte and Kurasu catch up to them.

 

The thundering of hooves echoed behind them.

Our group of heroes decided to take a stand right then and there. Twenty or so guards showed up as the quartet formed up, their weapons out.

 

“Okay, we’re outnumbered now!” Niles yelled.

 

"Alright, I'm gonna try something..." Kurasu said, concentrating, thinking 'Wings!'

 

Huge black wings tore out of his back, his body got covered in black scales, his face lengthened into a snout, he looked like a giant more Nohrian dragon.

 

"Get on!" He urged, his friends got on his back, with Charlotte up front, as she was the only one brave enough to do so.

 

Kurasu launched into the skies, flying off towards Hoshido.

 

'The only risk is using my transformation too much to where I can't be human anymore...' He thought, his assumption proven correct as he remembered the stories his father would tell him when he was younger of the previous Dark Dragons.

 

He soon saw the border fortress and landed roughly outside of it, painfully changing back to his human form.

 

"You okay?" Niles asked.

 

"I'm okay... who's on my chest?" Kurasu asked sleepily.

 

"Oops, sorry!" Charlotte said, getting off of him.

 

"Urgh... I don't feel- You're cute~" Kurasu drunkenly said, getting up and grabbing Charlotte's hands. A heavy blush on his cheeks.

 

"Um... thanks?" Charlotte said, noticing that he was acting drunk, his hands moved to her shoulders.

 

He leaned closer, "Here... goes!" Kurasu muttered, kissing Charlotte full on the lips.

 

"Woo! Look at that!" Niles cheered.

 

Charlotte pushed Kurasu off her, blushing deeply and sputtering.

 

"Whee!" Kurasu cheered, falling into Jakob's waiting arms.

 

Jakob caught him, "Let's go in-"

 

"Who are you? Are you Nohrians? You are aren't you?" A gruff voice said.

 

"N-no... shit shir..." Kurasu burbled.

 

The man was a ninja, his spiky brown hair held back by a headband.

 

"Wait... wait a minute... Lord Kurasu? What are you doing here?" The man asked.

 

"I'm going... Home..." The prince slurred.

 

"C' mon inside, you remember me?" The man said.

 

"Omozu, right? Fuhuhu..." Kurasu laughed.

 

"Yeah, let's get you all inside," Omozu said.

They ate a simple dinner, with just bread and cheese, with Kurasu coming out of his stupor.

 

"Huwahh! G'morning!" He yawned cheerily.

 

Charlotte glared at him.

 

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Kurasu asked.

 

"You kissed me after you turned… into a gods damned dragon." She sighed.

 

"I did? All I remember is some taste of... honey... oh no!" Kurasu gasped.

 

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize!" Kurasu yelled, apologizing profusely.

 

Charlotte giggled, "No, it's okay... it was nice."

 

Kurasu smiled, blushing with embarrassment.

 

"It was adorable, really," Niles said, winking and sweeping Kurasu aside.

 

"Ya know with a body like THAT... oho!" He muttered, gesturing to Charlotte's rather well-endowed body.

 

Kurasu blushed scarlet, "U-um... I like her for her personality?" he stuttered.

 

"Oh C' mon... you've had a lover before..." Niles sighed.

 

"D-don't remind me..." Kurasu stammered.

 

Niles smiled, "Look, the gods have practically gift-wrapped this opportunity, she's seen you at your worst and at your best, she knows you, inside and out, and personally... you two belong together." Niles coached, smiling.

 

Kurasu walked up to Charlotte as she was organizing the supplies for the journey to Shirasagi.

 

"Hey, Charlotte?" he asked.

 

"Hmm? Oh! Lord Kurasu! What do you need?" She asked.

 

"I... I've been... thinking." He sighed.

 

"About what?" Charlotte asked, her ice-blue eyes shining with an interest.

 

"Once this... all of this is over... do you- do you maybe want..." He stammered, his mind thinking back to the time where he'd lain with HER, the night where he gave HER everything, only to be punished.

 

"I think I understand, Kurasu," Charlotte said.

 

"Y-you do?" He asked.

 

Charlotte nodded, holding Kurasu's hands.

"Ya love me, and you wanna be with me, but your memories of Azura are clouding your mind... the way she played with your emotions just to blame ya... I want to tear her apart! And if you want to join me, you can! We're in this together!" Charlotte said.

Kurasu smiled, tears coming to his eyes, embracing her.

Omozu had sent a falcon ahead to Shirasagi, which was twenty or so miles away from the border.

In the throne room, Queen Mikoto, dressed in mourning colors, sat on her throne.

She was still in mourning because of the loss of Kurasu and Sumeragi.

The Queen saw a falcon landed on the arm of the throne, holding his leg out and showing a wrapped up parchment.

She took it and unfurled it, reading it.

 

"I cannot believe it... Kurasu alive!" Mikoto gasped, a smile coming to her lips as soon as she saw the letter.

 

She hurriedly wrote a response, asking for confirmation. She slipped the note into the little holster on the falcon's leg.

 

The falcon let out a determined cry, taking wing and flying out of the castle's window.

 

Meanwhile, our quartet had acquired horses and started the journey to Shirasagi, with Kurasu guiding them.

 

"You'll all like Hoshido, it's really bright, and the people are extremely friendly." Kurasu laughed.

 

"Dontcha think that they're too trusting?" Niles asked.

 

"Yes, that is my concern as well," Jakob admitted.

 

"It's alright... everyone is trained to fight, you can't go far without seeing a few Samurai or Pegasus Knights," Kurasu said.

 

The sun glew brightly, warming Kurasu's heart, it mended a little, he remembered his father and him riding for Cheve. He felt the calming breeze blew against his face, he grinned and dug his heels into his mare.

 

She let out a joyous whinny, tearing down the road in a full gallop.

 

Charlotte dug her heels into her portly horse, it chuffed heavily and plodded a little faster.

 

"Why am I always given the tank?" She sighed heavily, seeing the three men's horses bolt after their liege.

 

At times like this, Kurasu missed his long hair, it would blow in the wind behind him. It was as coal-black as his eyes.

 

He let his horse slow down, it huffed sadly.

 

"Sorry, girl, you gotta rest sometimes..." He sighed sadly, petting the mare's mane.

 

Jakob cantered to a stop, smiling as he patted his stallion.

 

Niles clopped to a stop, sighing.

 

Charlotte caught up, her horse wheezing a bit.

They saw a huge city on the horizon seemingly made of wood and lightweight terra-cotta, 

 

"Here's Shirasagi, named for the first Hoshidan king, and it's a peaceful place, it sits on the coastline, and we have a navy capable of crushing Nohr's forces in a heartbeat," Kurasu explained.

 

"Well, should we move on? Milord?" Jakob asked.

 

"Yeah, let's go," Kurasu said.

 

The quartet made their way towards the open front gates, seemingly welcoming them in.

Crowds of citizens, merchants, officials, and warriors all hustled in and out, seemingly busy even in times of impending war.

 

"Whoa, this is way more packed than Krakenburg..." Niles gasped, looking around, his mouth agape.

 

"Yes, it is, ever since the Faceless started their patrols, Krakenburg's usual commerce moved to the underground," Jakob explained.

 

"Why are they staring at us?" Charlotte muttered to Niles.

 

"Because, Kurasu's their long-lost prince, I'm pretty sure they're surprised to see 'im with three Nohrians." He said.

 

In fact, most of the people were stunned into shocked silence, all looking to Kurasu as if he was about to launch into a speech.

 

"OUR DARK DRAGON HAS RETURNED!" One man yelled out, his scream shattered the silence, launching the populace into excited and relieved cheers.

 

The quartet was almost mobbed in the streets as their horses plodded on to the castle, the jubilee reaching even greater heights as they left.

 

Kurasu couldn't believe he was home, he thought he'd never see his family again, and now, he's so close.

Mikoto heard the jubilant cries of her people and smiled even brighter, with Reina and Orochi following suit, she heard the footsteps of four people as the throne room door opened.

 

She saw two men first, one was in purple and black butler's attire, his slate gray eyes staring straight ahead, his hair was a shocking platinum blond, and his gait was close together, portraying his uptightness.

 

The other was way more relaxed, his hair was a blazing white, almost like snow, his single dark blue eye taking in the details of everything, he wore the hodgepodge uniform of an Adventurer.

 

Then, she saw a girl, she wore skimpy white armor, but the exposed skin showed off her muscles, her eyes were a bright ice-blue, her hair was a bright blonde, flowing down her back.

 

Finally, she saw a boy in silver armor, grabbing his wrist, his hair was a deep black, his eyes were the same color. His hair was cut short, but the bangs were in his eyes. He was fidgeting nervously. The girl grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

 

He looked up at her, his eyes shining in recognition.

 

Kurasu couldn't believe who he saw, it was a person that he'd never expected to see again.

It was his mother, her eyes had bags under them, but her smile was genuine. Her dark brown hair sloped to the small of her back, in a high ponytail.

 

"Kurasu, welcome home." She said warmly, spreading her arms for him.

 

He ran towards her, "MOTHER!" He cried, tears lancing down his face, embracing her tightly.

The mother and the son stayed in each other's embrace.

 

"You have nothing to fear anymore... you're home," Mikoto assured, separating from her son.

 

"Oh! These are my friends." Kurasu said, stepping towards his friends.

Charlotte, Jakob, and Niles snapped to attention, bowing.

 

"You all helped him escape?" she asked.

 

"Yes, Ma'am!" They chorused. 

 

Jakob stepped forwards, “I am Jakob Sansnom… I am his faithful butler.” he introduced, smiling winningly.

 

Charlotte followed, “I’m Charlotte, I don’t have a surname. I crack skulls to protect Kurasu. Nobody gets to him without answering to me,” she said stiffly, feeling a little worried.

 

Finally, there was Niles, “I am Niles Karuketaya. Yes, I’m part Hoshidan on my mom’s side and no, I’m not here for your gold or anything else. I’m just here ‘cause I’m your son’s best friend, basically,” Niles introduced, his casualness making Mikoto giggle a bit in her mind.

 

“Kurasu, I want to talk,” Mikoto stated as Niles, Charlotte, Jakob, Orochi, and Reina took that as their cue to leave.

 

“Can Charlotte stay here with me?” Kurasu asked, his black eyes showing a twinge of fear.

Mikoto nodded as Kurasu took her hand again and led her to the foot of the throne, where he sat innocently.

 

“Tell me what happened there, you don’t have to, but I’d like to know. To maybe get an idea of what I can do to help,” Mikoto said calmly.

 

“I was taken if you recall, and they tried to wipe my memory. When that didn’t work, they sent me to the Northern Fortress. Where they starved and beat me, mostly with knotted whips…” Kurasu admitted, his ears drooping a bit as he looked down like he hurt someone.

 

“Then what happened?” Mikoto asked.

 

“Then the Azure Serpent got her hands on me. She abused me too,” Kurasu choked out, tears starting to stream down his cheeks.

 

“He got worse and worse, Lady Mikoto. He lashed out one day and turned into a dragon, decimating a whole half of the staff before coming out of it… I was brought in as his concubine,” Charlotte sighed, closing her ice-blue eyes as Kurasu snuggled against her shoulder.

 

“He didn’t want that for me, so he told me to pick up an ax. I became his bodyguard and retainer, but even then I couldn’t do anything. He was still abused, but we made his life bearable at most. Niles brought him so many things from outside the walls, Jakob made him as comfortable as possible…” Charlotte faltered off as Mikoto sat next to the two. 

 

“Thank you, Charlotte. I’m so happy you made my son’s life in Nohr a little brighter, I prayed every day for his safe return as well. You three gave up your home to save him and for that, I’m truly grateful,” Mikoto said, bowing her head to Charlotte, who laughed sheepishly as the doors opened, revealing a tall man with red and gold armor and a white coat, flanked by two ninjas and Niles and Jakob, too.

 

“Mother, I’ve returned!” The man called to Mikoto as Charlotte yanked Kurasu into her arms and fast-walked over to the others. The man glanced at her in surprise as she let Kurasu down.

 

“Who are these people, Lady Mikoto?” The female ninja with the mauve gi and long orange scarf asked.

 

“Well Kagero, you’ll all find out soon enough… Kurasu, how about you introduce yourself to your brother again?” Mikoto asked as Kurasu and Ryoma stared at each other, both of their mouths agape.

 

“Ryo?” Kurasu asked.

 

“Kura?” Ryoma ventured.

 

The two brothers ran at each other, embracing halfway, with a strangled yell, “Whoa there!”

 

“Ryoma! I’m okay, I’m back!” Kurasu sobbed as Ryoma held him at shoulder’s length to get a better look at him.

 

“You… what have they done to you?” he asked, his voice a low growl.

 

“It’s a long story… Mother will have to explain…” Kurasu sighed, grabbing his wrist as Ryoma glared at his friends.

 

“O-oh. These are my friends, they helped me escape! Their names are Niles, Charlotte, and Jakob!” Kurasu introduced them as they all bowed, except for Niles, who just curtly nodded.

 

“Nice to meet you all, I am Prince Ryoma, Kurasu’s older brother,” Ryoma greeted as Kurasu was let loose to explore the castle. He grabbed Charlotte’s hand and guided her to where he vaguely remembered where his room was. He went inside and saw everything like it was when he was there last.

 

“Oh, this must be your room…” Charlotte assumed, seeing an old drawing on the wall.

 

“What’s that?” she asked, leaning over and looking closer at the drawing.

 

“That’s gotta be my father and my mother, then me,” he sighed.

 

“It’s cute,” Charlotte complimented. She smiled as she saw the bed.

 

“What… what are you…?” Kurasu mumbled as Charlotte snickered.

 

“Pahahaha! You shoulda seen your face! Man, it got some rubbery look to it or somethin’! I’m just jokin’!” she laughed as Kurasu coughed a bit.

 

“I’m not gonna… ya know, do THAT with ya, not unless ya want to~” Charlotte teased, causing Kurasu to sputter and balk. Charlotte winked at him as his eyes closed. He edged away as Niles passed by.

 

“Niles, we need to talk,” Kurasu said.

 

“Walk with me, buddy,” Niles said patiently, as Kurasu fell into step with him.

 

“So what’s wrong?” Niles segued, looking concerned for his friend.

 

“It’s just… I feel weird around Charlotte, I mean… I get why she dresses like that, and the fact that she sends gold back to her family. But I just want her to myself. My dragon side and my human side both want her, and I’m worried that she’ll be alone like I was,” Kurasu sighed as Niles nodded.

 

“Then go back there and tell her!” Niles commanded, patting his friend on the shoulder.

 

Kurasu went back to his room, seeing Charlotte asleep on the bed, tired from their long journey. Kurasu took off his armor, just wearing the bodysuit and got in beside her, burying his face into her hair.

 

“Mmm… Kurasu?” she asked.

“Yeah?” he ventured.

 

“I wanna let ya know somethin’.” she sighed.

 

“Hm?” he wondered.

 

“I know I just pair myself up with some fancy noble for their goods. But now? Knowing that you’re third in line for the big ol kingdom? I don’t have to worry anymore about my family. I wanna hear you say something, first,” she asserted as Kurasu turned to face her radiant beauty, those sky-blue eyes, her perfect blond locks that he wanted to play with and pull, he cared not for her body. He saw the woman underneath all of that. The caring, strong woman who could punch a tree in half and make dents in steel with her bare hands.

 

“What is it? Charlotte?” he asked innocently as Charlotte leaned closer. She saw Kurasu as more than her lord. His boyish innocence and smile made all of those days standing by much more painful for her. She always wondered what he’d be like if Nohr never took him. Probably like his big brother Ryoma, honorable, dangerous with a blade, but goofy and bright, positive instead of scared. She imagined what his hair was like before Nohr happened, it was probably a lot like his big brother’s or mother’s.

 

“I want you to say, ‘I want you,’ If that’s not weird…” Charlotte sighed.

 

Kurasu leaned forward and touched his forehead to her’s, “I want you, Charlotte. I want you so much… I, I care about you,” Kurasu admitted, looking into Charlotte’s starlight eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and put his head under her chin. He listened to her heartbeat.

 

“Thank you for being there for me…” Kurasu sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurasu’s Personal Skill in Classic: Draconic Berserker- When HP is a half or less, Kurasu’s hit chance and critical hit chance increase exponentially, this is negated if he is healed or the boss has a skill that calms dragons, like Azura. His dodge chance and defense/resistance stats are decreased. High risk, high reward. His dragon form negates this skill, too.
> 
> Kurasu’s Personal Skill in Casual/Phoenix: Nohrian Retribution- When up against any of the Nohrian Royals, Iago, Hans, Garon, or any affiliated unit except for the ones in his army, his critical hit chance, strength, and skill stats are increased but hit chance and defense are dropped.   
> I’ve had the idea for different personal skills depending on the difficulty for a long time!


	3. Lanterns in the Dark.

The High Prince of Hoshido was an unshakable force on the battlefield, all because of that night in Cheve.

 

There was a silver lining though, his effort was not in vain, his training giving him unspeakable physical power and speed, with Rajinto in his grasp, he was unstoppable... keyword was. That night was drowned away in memory, he had felt so weak... so powerless. He promised to not lose again.

 

"Hyah! Hurah!" He yelled, slashing a dummy to ribbons. He sheathed his blade and wiped his forehead. He heard footsteps behind him and the unsheathing of a blade.

 

Kurasu stood behind him, turning to a dummy and taking his stance. 

 

"HYAH! GRAH!" he yelled in frustration, slashing the dummy to seven even pieces.

 

"Unbelievable... it's really you. After all this time. The same sword fighting form and everything." Ryoma gasped, as Kurasu put the blade back on the rack.

Ryoma felt that Kurasu was angry.

 

"Why didn't you try to save me?" He growled, facing the prince.

 

Ryoma saw scars all over his face and neck. His black eyes flaring to a luminescent red.

 

"Kurasu..." The older prince started, putting his hand on the younger prince's shoulder.

 

"You all just sat there twiddling your thumbs as I was beaten, starved, manipulated, and..." Kurasu faltered on the last one, but Ryoma knew.

 

"Who did those things to you?" He asked, his free hand poised over Rajinto's hilt.

 

"Princesses Azura and Camilla, they laid me low, using threats against you all to manipulate me into... sexual acts... they also cut my hair," Kurasu confessed.

 

Ryoma drew his little brother into an embrace, feeling the hurt radiate through his brother's body into his.

 

Their Dragon Veins were strong, in fact, the Hoshidan siblings all had some sort of 'link' to tie themselves together.

 

If only Ryoma knew.

Then, ironically, both brothers sensed Takumi's vein enter the training grounds.

 

"What? Ryoma, are you just going to hug... that stranger?" Takumi huffed, then recognizing the boy being embraced by his older brother.

He bolted forward, "Kurasu! You're not dead! I-I mean... I wasn't gonna hug you or anything... that'd get weird. You cut your hair... that's cool." Takumi prattled.

 

"Hey, Takumi..." Kurasu sighed.

 

Then, a soldier ran in, "Lord Ryoma, Lord Takumi! The Faceless have been sighted on the northern border!" the man yelled.

 

"What? Hinoka and Sakura are in that area!" Ryoma gasped.

 

"Let's go! I've been waiting for some action!" Takumi cheered, grabbing his Fujin Yumi.

 

"Wait! Our brother needs a blade, he can't really fight otherwise, despite having hand-to-hand combat training." Ryoma said.

 

He went over to a chest, opening it and pulling out a strange sword. It was completely gold, its blade and pommel were flecked with rust as the sheath was in disrepair.

 

"This... is the Yato, it is an ancient blade said to choose its wielder, it will unsheathe for the chosen." Ryoma related, handing Kurasu the aforementioned blade.

 

Kurasu grabbed the blade's hilt, it sparked in his hand, then, slowly, ever so slowly, it unsheathed.

 

The rust-flecked off as he unsheathed it, the blade glew healthy in the light.

 

Kurasu smiled as he swung the blade, it adjusted to his balance, it grew brighter... changing to a curved, two-handed katana.

 

"G-guess I'm chosen..." He sighed, noting how warm it felt.

 

The trio left the training grounds, heading for the north where Sakura and Hinoka were.

The sisters weren't doing so well.

"S-sorry sister! I sprained my ankle!" Sakura squealed.

"Dammit! Alright, pus bags! Let's go!" Hinoka challenged, digging her heels into her pegasus, flying towards the Faceless.

 

(BGM: What Lies at the End: from FE Echoes.)

 

The trio of Princes and Charlotte with Jakob came into the area.

"Alright, everyone, move out!" Ryoma yelled, running towards the Faceless.

Charlotte unshouldered her ax, "Okay, stay with me." she said, looking over to Kurasu.

 

"No, we'll be on a level playing field," Kurasu said, bringing his Yato to bear.

 

"I was charged to protect you, so yes, you'll... stay... with... me." She growled as they charged into battle. Kurasu found that part about Charlotte incredibly beautiful and frightening, like the stories of the Ebon Wings and Valkyrja.

 

The Faceless surrounded the two as Takumi and Ryoma tore through the others.

 

Kurasu sliced into the Faceless, being bashing into the ground by one.

 

Charlotte slammed her ax into the offending Faceless as Kurasu cut it down.

Soon enough, due to their combined efforts, the Faceless around them were taken down.

 

“Holy hell! I’ve missed this!” Charlotte gasped, smoothing her loose hair out of her eyes. Kurasu yanked his blade out of the gut of the Faceless he was fighting, watching as it crumbled to dust as a human cadaver was there. 

 

“What are these things?”  Kurasu huffed.

 

“Well… that’s what a faceless is, Milord. They were initially a melding of the living and the dead, that corpse is all that’s left of the human side of them…” Jakob sighed, slashing into it.

 

Hinoka and Sakura landed in front of them, the pegasus was tired.

The older princess helped the younger one down and over to the group.

Kurasu sheathed Yato and joined his older brothers.

"Are you sure that's him?" Hinoka asked Ryoma.

"I am sure, he's rather jumpy." Ryoma laughed.

"Jumpy? I thought Sakura was jumpy." Takumi commented.

 

Kurasu shivered in the cold slightly, watching his newfound siblings talk amongst themselves. 

 

Hinoka peeked over at Kurasu, who wrapped his cloak around himself, shivering. One night back when he was little, he was forced outside of the fortress for the night. Just standing out in the snow made him shiver and shudder, the wind cutting through him like butter.

 

Hinoka noticed the scars on his face and neck, with the only ones are hidden were the ones on his back, arms, and legs.

 

"Is it really you, Kurasu?" The girl asked, realizing it was him immediately, but there was nothing wrong with being careful.

 

Kurasu didn't say much, due to the cold especially.

All he could manage was a smile, his teeth were chattering.

He couldn't handle any degree of cold at all. Even Charlotte could take much colder temperatures, and she was wearing extremely skimpy armor.

At least they were almost out of the cold soon enough.

 

"H-Hey, I c-can't f-feel m-my h-hands..." he said, his teeth chattering.

 

Ryoma smirked, "You'll get used to it. I know it isn't comfortable."

 

Of course, we can't forget about Sakura, who was almost ecstatic to meet Kurasu.

The young princess ran up to the scarred prince, almost tackling the boy in her joy.

 

"I'm so happy to see you again!" she blubbered.

Kurasu could just hug her with no real emotion behind it, with Hinoka joining in just making it all the more uncomfortable for the poor kid.

 

Also, they were crying. A lot.

 

Kurasu couldn't take it.

 

"I-it's... a lot to take in, can I have a moment?" Kurasu asked, walking back to Charlotte, sweeping her aside.

 

"What's the matter?" Charlotte asked.

 

"I don't know these guys! I can only remember Ryoma, and that's pretty much it! The only family I know is you, Jakob, and Niles!" Kurasu whimpered.

 

Charlotte thought back to when she first met her lord, which was a day she'd never forget.

Charlotte, being the youngest out of Kurasu's retainers, was plucked from her village, which was no cause for alarm in her family. After all, they served House Krakenburg for as long as she could remember. Her father's final words to her were, "Don't question orders, and don't fall in love with your liege."

 

Her mother gave her the ax she now shoulders, sworn to the safety of Kurasu. Her final words to her were...

 

"You'll be fine, my little rose, as long as you protect your lord with this ax."

 

She soon found her father's second requirement to be complete and utter bullshit. She'd been selected by Princess Camilla herself, who'd intended her for Kurasu, going by Corvus. She was brought to the palace, cleaned of her 'peasant grime', and escorted by the lavender-haired princess to Corvus's chambers.

 

Camilla opened the door without knocking, "Corvus darling, I'm back!" she cried as a boy with short black hair and shining black eyes ran out from somewhere out of Charlotte's view.

 

"Camilla!" The boy cried, running into the older princess's waiting arms. The boy was Charlotte's age, and he snuggled into Camilla's embrace, "You always smell nice." he sighed, closing his eyes.

 

'Damn, the kid looks so peaceful...' Charlotte thought.

 

The boy reluctantly pulled away from Camilla, seeing Charlotte.

 

"Who's she?" Corvus asked in a language she couldn't understand.

 

"Your new retainer, Charlotte," Camilla said, with Charlotte standing next to her.

 

Corvus smiled, a small lantern in a dark kingdom. Charlotte mustered what she thought was a smile. In reality, it was more of a shy smile.

 

"Milord, I'm Charlotte, it's a pleasure."

Corvus's smile brightened, "Yes, it's mine as well." he answered.

In a few days, Camilla had to leave, and Charlotte was there to witness it.

The day dawned with silence, a kind that precedes a parting of ways.

 

"You don't have to go!" Corvus pleaded, watching as the princess mounted a huge black wyvern. Corvus sprinted towards her.

 

"Please! Camilla, stay a little longer!" Corvus cried, tears coursing down his cheeks.

Camilla dismounted her wyvern and accepted the child into her arms.

 

"Shh... my little raven, it won't be long, I promise." Camilla crooned.

 

"Okay... will you take me flying next time?" Corvus asked.

 

"Yes, my darling, I will," Camilla promised, kissing Corvus on the forehead.

 

She put the young prince down, looking on the verge of tears.

 

"Charlotte, take care of him, promise me," Camilla said, looking at the blonde with what seemed to be a glare.

 

Charlotte nodded mutely.

Kurasu and Charlotte watched as Hinoka brushed her pegasus, "I really miss flight... the feeling of wind on my face never gets old!" Kurasu said, smirking.

 

"I can take you flying sometime," Hinoka said.

 

"Yeah, I'd like that." Kurasu agreed.

 

Charlotte still kept up her guard, she had a promise to keep. Her ice blue eyes narrowed as she unshouldered her ax. She stood at ease next to Kurasu.

 

"What's up? You still look a little uncomfortable." Charlotte asked.

 

"I just... missed this. I missed having a family." Kurasu sighed as the group began the long march home.

 

"Have you... ever missed Nohr?" Charlotte asked, getting an unexpected reaction.

 

"No, I've never missed it, it was a dark and rotten hellhole..." Kurasu growled, clenching Yato's hilt, "I've missed certain people, though." the young prince calmed himself.

"Like Camilla?" Charlotte questioned.

 

Kurasu nodded.

"I wonder what she's doing?" Kurasu said.

 

"Well, I bet she's tearing herself into bits with worry." Charlotte huffed.

 

Kurasu tensed, "She lied. She said that she'd come back!" he snapped.

 

"She... I... fell in love with her. On the night of the lanterns..." Kurasu sighed.

 

"Damn... that's the night Azura and you..." Charlotte remarked.

 

"She was the only one who gave a single damn, aside from you guys."

 

Niles took a deep breath, aiming at the azure haired harlot.

Oh, I'm sorry, princess. She was singing a stupid song about hope and fate.

Niles stared into the eyes of his target, he smiled, nocking an arrow into the yumi.

'Three, Two, One!' Niles thought, firing the arrow.

The arrow streaked towards the girl, hitting her dead-on.

No More Lanterns In The Dark.

Niles beat a hasty retreat as the Nohrians mourned the loss.

No. More.

The assassin smirked.

Lanterns.

He escaped easily enough, he had a lot of people in high places.

In. The. Dark.

Niles smiled broadly as he practically danced into Shirasagi, seeing his friend's lantern glowing brightly.

His 'sister' still loved him more than just sibling love...

How delicious.

Camilla was despondent, she wanted to see her little raven. Her curly lavender locks were a mess, dents were on the floor. Camilla's face was devoid of makeup, her serene smile now a worried expression.

Azura, that golden-eyed, azure haired beauty, survived her brush with death.

There's some karma in the universe, at least. Azura's memories were taken by the magic used to bring her back from the brink. Effectively making her forget the atrocities she committed.

 

Camilla couldn't go anywhere without whispers that she'd been the one to fire the shot, or that she was planning a coup.

 

All she wanted was freedom. Her father forbade her from even going anywhere without any guards, 'since when did he care? Every day is a fight for survival.' she thought grimly.

 

She'd probably get married off to some slob... while Azura gets the world. Camilla then had an epiphany, what if she escaped to Cheve? Better yet, how about Hoshido?

 

Cheve first, then Hoshido.

 

She planned all of it out in advance, the guards have set rounds, the factors of Xander and Leon would complicate matters. Even little miss perfect would be one.

Gods, there wasn't time to dawdle.

Camilla exited her room.

 

Kurasu slept against Ryoma's shoulder, dreaming about Charlotte and all the good in Nohr she showed him.

 

"Tell me more about how they treated him, Charlotte." Ryoma requested.

 

"Well, to be frank, they tried to repress his memories, that failed miserably. They starved him, beat him, and... sent him to her." Charlotte growled.

"Her?" Ryoma asked.

 

"Princess Azura, known to the people as the Azure Serpent, the single most sadistic member of the Nohrian royal family. Kurasu here was lucky." Charlotte sighed as Kurasu shifted, groaning in his sleep.

 

"Camilla, Jakob, Niles, and I became his family, even then we couldn't save him. He forgot his other siblings, only asking for you." Charlotte sighed.

 

"He only spoke when spoken to, and he always stayed silent. It didn't help that he kept on being silent." Charlotte sighed.

 

Kurasu's dream had turned into a nightmare, he was tied to a post, thrashing in agony as a serpent dripped venom in his eyes. He felt such anger, he felt such... hate. He saw a sign in a lantern nailed above him.

**Here stays Kurasu, Named Corvus, The Lord of Lies... Nathair.**

He felt a hand on his scarred cheek.

 

"My little Kurasu... like the old story, you will lose this war, and no one will be here to help you... except for me." Azura laughed.

Kurasu thrashed, he fought, "The Lanterns! They'll burn you to ash! The Lanterns in the dark!"

 

"Niles will kill you!"

 

The princess laughed, "I wouldn't be here right now if he succeeded. Too bad." she giggled.

Kurasu tried to force his way out of the nightmare, but something held him there.

Something that made him fall deeper into sleep.


End file.
